Valentines Day Make Up
by GentleCabbage
Summary: A super long McHanzo Oneshot: Hanzo and McCree had a giant fight. However, when valentines day comes rolling around. Can they find forgiveness for each other in time?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or their characters. All blizzard's. Oh and Play Overwatch. Buy it. Have fun :3**

 **Sorry for some grammar mistakes and spelling.**

* * *

It was a bad fight. A really bad fight. The type fight that left the both of them absolutely fuming at each other. It was such a bad fight that they were at one another's throats. All there was yelling upon yelling as the two strong-willed people could not learn to back down when they needed to. What made this the worse fight, was that one left before a solution could be found. The apology, the making up, and understanding why the other did what they did, that was completely skipped over. They left on bad terms, on no speaking terms, the worst bad terms there was.

Upon that, and most likely their only saving grace was that the fight took place a few days before Valentine's day. A day of love and a day for them to realize how much they really cared for each other.

Our story takes place in the evening on Valentine's day. It wasn't a very good Valentine's day so far for anyone really. This especially includes one certain ex-assassin, who was beyond irritated, to say the least. He was not in the mood to deal with anything as he was crueler and mean-spirited than usual. Leaving his cyborg brother more than anything wondering why his brother was acting in such ways. Then again the cyborg did not waste a second thought on it as he was dealing with his own awful night. A bit selfish, but that's just how younger brothers are, I suppose.

Anyway, the two sat in the empty living room that night as one listens to the other complain about how terrible today was. Of course, Genji had not a single clue about the fight between Hanzo and McCree. So without this knowledge, he ragged on and on about how he couldn't see Angela this Valentine's day and how much that sucks because he missed her.

"I cannot believe this!" Genji, who've been repeating those words all night, says throwing his head back. It was the third time he had done this. Hanzo had learned by this time to let the cyborg vent instead of consoling him. For how can someone who is also in a very bad mood console another. So he let his brother rave on. "I cannot believe this at all!"

"Oi, I know you are in disbelief. I heard you say four times now in an hour," Hanzo grumbles with his chin being held up by his hand as he leads on the table all grumpy. Irritated beyond all belief was and understatement at this point. Hanzo issues a cruel demand to his brother. "Where do you think this petty outburst going to get you? Nothing! So shut it already. You are giving me a migraine,"

Genji clearly hurt, not by his brother's words, but by his predicament. He tries once again to get Hanzo's compassion and understanding about the topic. "Oh come on brother. Don't be that way, you just do not understand,"

"Understand? What is there to understand?" Hanzo barks."So the doctor can't make the damn flight. It is not a hard concept,"

"Hah, it's not that she can't make the flight. Her flight was delayed," Genji corrects him.

"Same difference,"

"No, it's not the same difference. That would make it her fault, but it's not. It's the airlines. It got delayed five times!" Genji says tapping his fingers on the table upset. He watches Hanzo roll his eyes as Genji knew that his brother could care less at the moment to listen to him. This made Genji even more upset. "Oh right," Genji snarks. "I forgot that valentine's day holds little importance to those who do not have the love of a significant other. How foolish of me brother for me to think that you of all people would get it,"

"Love of a significant other? Kill me right now," Hanzo says while he slams his hand on the table at the sound of the word. "All that love gave me was a headache and wasted time,"

This somewhat gets the ninja's attention away from himself as he saw the deep frustration on his brother's face."Hanzo…?"

"And when they do not believe you when you tell them that you're trying your best. Instead, they get upset at you! Then they leave all mad because you don't want to do as they say," Not turning to look at Genji, Hanzo snarls. "Love is apparently a load of crap,"

"What are you talking about?" Genji asks confused. "Or should I ask who are you talking about?"

"I wasn't talking about anyone," Hanzo says like a child caught lying through his teeth. "Forget it," His mind had no filter for a moment and all the thoughts and feelings of the fight he had with McCree came bubbling out of his mouth. Or more like stampeding out. Slightly embarrassed by this, Hanzo coats the outburst with bitterness to hide it. "It is none of your concerned anyway. Go back to your endless whining or just be quiet. I could not care any less,"

Genji became very suspicious of Hanzo's words as any younger brother would. He had the intuition of a sibling to know the other was hiding something. However, the sidestepped his suspicions and jumps straight conclusions.

"It sounds like you got dumped for how bitter you sound towards love, brother" Genji says. "Perhaps, you got rejected or something today?"

"Dumped?" Hanzo's eyes break from that frustration look to a terrified one, but also slightly confused. He shakes his head before asking Genji in a tone his brother was not expecting. "Did he come to you and say something like that? Why would he do that?"

"What?" Genji says even more confused than look in his brother's eye scared him as he shakes his head no. "No one told me anything like that,"

"Good, for that would make no sense because I'm not with anyone," Hanzo says somewhat relieved before whispering to himself. "He wouldn't do that to me because of an argument, would he?"

"Brother are you… are you okay?" Genji asks as his troubles seem to take a backseat to his brothers. "You are not making much sense,"

"I'm am just upset it is all. Can I just be upset?" Hanzo huffs not wanting to cause any more focus to his own issues. Though it may be too late for that.

"You can be upset all you want. I can't stop you,"

"Good. I need this frustration as an excuse to drink," Hanzo frowns with a sigh. "Because I really need one,"

"Drinking? Yeah, that does sound good doesn't it on such a terrible day," Genji says. "We should go to the bar tonight. How about it? Seeing as both of our days have been bad. Though I still do not get why you are so mad,"

"Like I said. Never mind that," Hanzo says annoyed at his brother asking too many questions. He gets up from the table. "I want to go to the Royal Blue downtown,"

"Isn't that place super formal?" Genji asks.

"Yes. And perhaps you do not miss the luxury of what we had back in Hanamura, but I do," Hanzo says with a passive aggressive tone. "It reminds me of the empire I used to have and social standing. So we are going there and that's final,"

"But I am not sure if they like omnics… "

"You are not an omnic," Hanzo barks."And if they do not let you in. I will kill every last one of them. Simple as that,"

"Okay you must be really upset if you are willing to kill a whole club, Hanzo," Genji says upon realizing how bad that mood really was. He felt uneasy at the sight of his brother when he had that look in his eye. A look he knows too well and still left him slightly shaken. This leads Genji to remind Hanzo to cool it. "Brother, I am afraid that I am looking at the man that you use to be rather than the one that seeks redemption,"

The words hit Hanzo and he goes quiet for a moment. They were words he needed to hear to pull him back off that edge, for his anger tries to consume him. Even now, he still feels like he could slip right back into that darkness. He gives Genji a very muted look. He then turned his back and apologize. "Sorry. I am sorry… Genji,"

"At least you realize it," Genji says relieved and then sighs. "Why don't we just drink here instead? You know in case you… "

"No, it's fine. I won't do anything," Hanzo insists to his brother. He did not wish to be cooped up in this house any longer than he has. It keeps on reminding of the fight that had happen in the very living room. The hollow yelling and the cruel words haunt it still. All for one man to remember as he had to live there. It hurt.

Perhaps Genji had picked up this sudden sadness his brother hides under that anger. He shifts his tone to a lighter one as he says. "Okay then club it is,"

"If your concerns are settled... Excuse me while I change into appropriate clothing for this outing. As you said. It is a formal place after all," Hanzo says trying to leave the room that was causing him so much trouble.

"Oi wait!" Genji says quickly as he gets up from his spot to follow his brother. He puts his hand on Hanzo's shoulder as he points to himself. "Mind if I borrow something to wear? We are the same size after all brother and I would stick out as a sore thumb if I don't,"

"Fine, but you will stick out anyway," Hanzo huffs as he had expects this would happen. Annoy young brothers don't seem to change their ways even after many years have passed. Borrowing clothing is just built into their makeup. It's just rarer for them to ask first. Yet this comment distracts him slightly from his troubles.

It didn't take long for them to put on their evening attire. They both stood in the living room ready for the night that stands before them. Both were dressed in fashion that was reminiscent of old celebrities like Frank Sinatra who had some class but with a slight modern update to it and a bit of color added. It seems fit for them as they were once part of that high-class lifestyle long not in law abiding citizen way, but by darker means and such that comes with being in organized crime. Anyway, their look was on point as the suits seem to be a perfect fit for them. However, it seems the effort of looking presentable for the club will go on to be wasted on someone else. The reason for this was the frantic knocking at the front door that catches the brothers off guard.

Upon seeing the face Hanzo made at the sound, Genji immediately sits down on the couch. He knew that they would not be going anywhere anytime soon. Hanzo, on the other hand, feels his blood pressure rise as he made his way to answer that feverish knocking. Somehow, someway, he already knew who it was behind it. Maybe it was the way the knocking sounds against the grain of the door. The harshness of it which stood out to him for it was familiar sounding. The boldness and forcefulness of each hit. Yes, Hanzo knew right away that McCree was standing outside on the front stoop. This fact alone made Hanzo feel happy and sad at the same time. Along with that crude mixture of feelings. Hanzo feels obligated to hide it with by sugar coating it with the anger he'd been expressing all night. A somewhat false anger that did away with all the other things he felt in the moment. What should be noted was that for an instant, before he even touched the doorknob, Hanzo felt a faint tinge of fear. A fear of what the other had to say. A fear that he, himself, would drive the other way. Even if he does not wish to.

Hanzo opens the door quarter ways to see if his intuition was right. Of course, his intuition was right. It has never failed him before. Not in the past nor now. For who stands before him on the front stoop was none other than McCree. Though, what Hanzo was seeing before him was not the man he knew so very well. The man Hanzo knew to be always been rough and tumble. The man who had a strong will like Hanzo and knew what he was about. The man, Hanzo thought, he had learned everything little thing about. Rather he was seeing a face he'd never seen before. Hanzo could not register the broken look right away. Instead, he takes his time while McCree quietly took his hat off and put it to his chest. With a sad, but narrow look in his eye, McCree made sure to not stare Hanzo in the eye too long before looking away. Like the sad stare of a dog who been scolded for being bad. He could not muster up the courage to look his master in the eye. This made Hanzo beyond uneasy.

McCree bows his head with his hat at his chest and asks in sadden gruff voice. "I need a... I need a moment of your time, Hanzo. Please. Just… just hear a broken man out for a sec?"

Hanzo was not sure what to say to this. Holding the door a quarter open still, Hanzo takes a quick look behind at Genji. Determining that this conversation was meant for his ears only, Hanzo decides to step outside. Clicking shut the door behind him, Hanzo was immediately uncomfortable. It was the look on the man's face in which Hanzo thoroughly disliked. It did not belong there. That sad look. It really concerns him. Though he did not want to show this concern for they were fighting. And when you are fighting someone you are not supposed to be concerned for them. That's how it is. Yet this way of thinking quickly melts away as Hanzo says quietly. "Go on. I am listening,"

"I want to… " McCree starts off and then stops. He shakes his head. McCree then stood up tall and looks Hanzo in the eye. That pridefulness couldn't leave him forever as a glimmer of the man Hanzo knew shows himself. In a proper tone that sounds familiar to Hanzo, McCree demands. "I want to call a truce,"

Again this left Hanzo wordless as he wasn't expecting such a thing to be said. Almost like he never heard those words before, Hanzo recites them back to the man but as a question. "You want to call a truce?"

"Yes!" McCree confirms in a mild shout. He then, while his hands twist the rim of his hat, shifts back and forth in his boots. He seems lost for a moment before finding what he wants to say. "I want a truce just for today because…" McCree leans forward a bit. "... because it ain't right for us to be fighting on valentine's day! It's most likely the worst day for us to be angry at each other," He then says looking down at his boots. "I… I understand that I've been being a real ass about things lately, but there's a reason for that. Hell there was a point to us fighting, but those points aren't that important compared to today," McCree gazes back up at Hanzo as he continues. "I mean. I… I guess, what I'm saying is that we shouldn't be like this. Estranged on Valentine's day because of some argument we had. It don't settle right with me. And I hope it don't settle right with you either. So I call a truce,"

"Jesse…" Hanzo whispers.

"I know that you're real mad at me too. I reckon I would be awfully upset if you just walked out on me in the middle of an argument," McCree says in that familiar southern tone. He lets out a nervous chuckle as he comments. "God knows no fury like a woman's scorn. But he hadn't met you yet, right?" Knowing that he wasn't in the position to be making any jokes, McCree goes on to say. "I ain't got no white flags or anything like that. There's no real good reason for you to even accept what I'm asking of you, but all I want is a truce on this evening! It's breaking my heart being apart from you, sweetpea,"

"Jesse, my love…" Hanzo calls McCree's name once again. Hesitantly at first, Hanzo brought his hand up to McCree's face. Softly touching his left cheek before he brings it down to grab the other's hand. Hanzo then lets go of it before he sighs. "... I cannot bring myself to reject your request because I do not care to fight with you at the moment either,"

"So a truce?"

"Yes, a truce,"

"Oh thank god," McCree says throwing back his head. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He then says. "Now I can ask you,"

"Ask me?"

"Yeah, ask you," McCree smiles wearily before he asks. "Do you care to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Dinner?"

"Yep sir, I mean it's only right that I treat you to dinner on Valentine's day," McCree says. "If anything it's my civil duty to and it would be downright wrong of me not to,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes so! It's because you treated me last year," McCree says a little ruffled by Hanzo's tone.

"That's because you did not have enough cash-"

"Yeah, I know. I know!" McCree frowns upon interrupting the man. "I thought I had more on me and I forgot you really like expensive sake,"

"Maybe you shouldn't have bought me so much," Hanzo says. "Or should I say I bought myself?"

"More like I shouldn't have said 'indulge yourself'," McCree laughs. "You're a heavyweight after all for someone so light, haha,"

"You should not talk. You drank as much as I and you know this,"

"Aye, I did," McCree says. "I still feel that shame for making you pay for it, though. So this time we are getting dinner then rather going straight to the bar. Whatta ya say?"

"I do not want to throw a wrench into your plan," Hanzo says still in a dull tone. He wasn't in real in a cheering mood, but more in an uneasy one. He goes on to point out to his love. "But I doubt that you had the foresight to set a reservation anywhere because I certainly didn't,"

"Eh, yeah," McCree groans. "I was too busy making an ass out of myself to think to set one,"

"Our odds of getting a table anywhere is slim to none this evening," Hanzo says looking past the man up at the dark sky. It was late, not too late, but for Valentine's day, they were late. There was little doubt that there was a table ready and waiting for them. Unless they plan on waiting for one, but they were not the type to be patience.

"Right. Right, because it's Valentine's day," McCree says looking away from Hanzo. "I don't think there be any room for us at the end in them pretty waiting rooms," Realizing that his plan for dinner was pretty much not a plan at all, but a failure. He decides to curse loudly, along with a stop of his boot. "Excuse my french, but goddamnit. I was thisclose to not fucking up this day!"

The sudden outburst made Hanzo remember something. He remembers how important this whole thing was to McCree. In a weird way that loud curse gave Hanzo some perspective of how much McCree really cared for him. McCree did not think this holiday is important because it's a day to prove his love or anything superficial. No. He simply thought it was important because it was a day that one should be spending with someone they care about. And that person who McCree really cared for was standing in front of him. It was also the person, McCree had made very sad and if anything very angry from the argument they had. For the sake of Valentine's day, a day of love, he wants nothing more than to make peace with Hanzo. McCree did not want to disappoint him nor did he want Hanzo to feel mad at him for messing up his attempt.

It was as simple as realizing this fact that makes Hanzo feel a little warm inside. He thinks back to the conversation he had with Genji. Hanzo wonders how he could even have said such cruel things about love when love had brought him so much more than gave him the strength to make peace with his demons. It gave him reasons to be there when he thought he had no right to be alive. It gave him fond memories and made loneliness the thing he feared most. That little warm feeling he feels grows inside his chest with everything McCree's does for him. He just forgot that it was there this whole time. Being care about is a flame that can't be extinguish so easy by a fight, but can be masked by smoke.

And With that warm feeling brewing in his chest, Hanzo smiles lightly to himself and at the man. His eyes soften from their usual sharp stare, however, they still had the dullness behind them. Surely he still carries some mixed feelings about the fight they had, but that was to be expected. All in all, a quiet peacefulness falls over him.

While this peacefulness catches McCree's eye, the cowboy did not expect, however, to be suddenly embraced by the man. Hanzo, without so much as an indication of what he was doing, had wrapped his arms around McCree's upper torso. He rests his chin at the crease of where McCree's shoulder met his neck. The firm tender hug, more than surprises the man, for at first, he did not know what to do with his arms. Though soon he rests them around the other. It was odd for Hanzo to hug McCree so abruptly out in the open on the front step of his very home. Even odder that it was not a quick hug, but a hug that Hanzo had no intention of letting go.

"What's this for, sweetpea?" McCree asks as he holds still for the man. He did his best to be statuesque while Hanzo took his time with the embrace. "I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon,"

"Jesse. Please do not ever change," Hanzo mutters, after some time, into McCree's shoulder. "Not in even the slightest way,"

The comment leaves McCree slightly boggled by what he meant. He was not sure what he did to be getting such sweetness from the ex-assassin. Though he doesn't ask as he simply hugs the man tighter. Pushing him up against him in a slight bear hug fashion. He even squishes the right side of his face against the top of Hanzo's head like a big old house cat; dragging its face against something he likes.

"I'll never will," McCree hums into the mid-February evening air. "If you don't either,"

"Good," Hanzo whispers with his eyes shut and a pleasant look washes over his face. With a few more seconds of the lovely hug, Hanzo found himself letting go of McCree. Backstepping a short distance away from McCree, Hanzo sighs. It was the type of sigh that was not of disappointment but of relief. His heart seems to be lifted free from a burden it was under.

In a honey voice, that was so rare for Hanzo to use, he invites a solution to their earlier predicament. "Perhaps, if you do not mind a little cooking, you and I can have dinner here instead?"

"No, I don't mind at all," McCree says with a smile. A smile that makes his eyes light up and makes his face hell of a lot brighter. "As long as I am with you. I'm fine with anything we do,"

"Very well," Hanzo agrees with the man statement before looking away. "And like always you seem to know what to say,"

"Well I only say things that are true," McCree winks at Hanzo when he looks back at him before shrugging. "Anyway, I know your just trying to get me to cook for you,"

"Most likely the case," Hanzo says in a more ordinary voice as he turns around. He truly wasn't the worst cook, but by no means was he the best.

"Really," McCree says playing along. "Coming from someone as picky as you. It's a big compliment,"

"I'm not that picky and plus everything I make turns out bland," Hanzo then huffs to himself. "I do not have a culinary bone in my body,"

"Well not yet, darling," McCree smirks while he takes his long arms and wraps it around the man's shoulders. McCree puts all his weight on Hanzo's back as he leans in on him. While does this he coos in Hanzo ear. "But let's try to save dessert for last,"

"Will you behave yourself," Hanzo says covering his mouth. He found himself trying to hide his enjoyment of the play on words, but also the context of it made him a tad embarrassed to be even associated with the cowboy.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. I could think of something way worse," McCree says not letting go of the man. "Your smiling aren't ya? Let's see if I can get a chuckle out of you too," The playfulness got to Hanzo as the man starts to kiss up n' down Hanzo's neck. His whisker brushes and tickles against his skin as McCree moves his head. The cowboy had completely given up on standing on his own as he makes Hanzo hold him up. Annoyingly cute to say the least as the cowboy then fixes his hat on top of Hanzo's head. McCree snickers at Hanzo's new look. "Come on, sugar, you gotta give me something. A little laugh won't kill you,"

"Stop being so foolish," Hanzo pleads with McCree in a breathy voice. "And it to will certainly kill me," Hanzo tries his best to keep himself from cracking, but the corniness made it ten times as funny to him. McCree just keeps it up until a small teeny tiny little laugh escapes. Hanzo immediately mumbles. "You are too old to be acting this way,"

"Aw was it that terrible?" McCree snickers in between kisses. Right after saying this, his cowboy hat slips off Hanzo's head as Hanzo had turned his head too fast to give him semisweet look. McCree lunges forward to grab it before it hits the ground. This made Hanzo snap his head to the floor trying to keep his footing so they would not collapse on the concrete step. McCree smirks once more upon grasping the hat. "Whoa now, I got it! See? See?" He places the hat back onto Hanzo's head with care. Not a hair out of place as he says. "No need to be falling for me again now,"

"Jesse," Hanzo huffs blowing some the strains of loose hair off of his face. "You know I look ridiculous,"

"No, no. It looks good on you," McCree insists. "Hell, you could wear anything and you would make it look fine, elegant, and dangerous all at the same time,"

"Stop it," Hanzo demands before rolling his head back to look at the man once more. "But go on,"

"I'm sorry but you are just drop dead gorgeous with the mean look in your eye," McCree praises him. "Hair color of ebony and that bone chilling demeanor. Your one hot guy for being so cold." McCree then gave Hanzo a not so playful look. "And you fill out a suit real nice like. You know that?" McCree says buttering up his love. He then took pleasure in taking a not so quick feel of the fabric as he slides his hand down Hanzo's body. Making sure to take his time feeling the fabric out before stopping at the upper thigh. "What is that, cashmere?"

"It's wool,"

"Oh is it," McCree smirks as he took his palm and brush it up the pant leg. He stops right where he wants too as he coos "It's soft. I can just feel it all day-"

"Oi, watch your hand, cowboy," Hanzo snaps at him with a smirk of his own. "You do not want to loose your other hand now do you?"

"Oh, I'm not too worried, for people never really liked me for my hands anyway. When I got a mouth, equally pleasing," McCree smirks right back. "Wanna see why?"

"Your terrible, You know that? Now get off already," Hanzo says with a look of 'I can't believe you just said that'. Broken by the man, Hanzo shakes his head with another small laugh. "We have not even made it through the door, no less open it. Come on,"

"Just one more thing," McCree says. "I promise,"

"What is it?" Hanzo asks while the cowboy stops leaning on him so he could actually move.

"Oh just this," McCree smiles turning Hanzo around so that he could give him a proper kiss. One that made up for the days they have been apart. Parting ways, McCree winks at him. "Now let's get inside already so we can get to work cooking,"

"We?" Hanzo gave him a smug smile.

"Yes we," McCree confirms. "I don't plan on doing it all by myself right?"

"Well certainly not," Hanzo says grabbing the door handle. Before opening it he looks up at McCree and gives a bit of a mild frown. "I hope I can be of some use to you. Though I cannot do much more than chopping or peeling,"

"If you can chop and peel. The next step is for you to learn how to boil water. Soon enough you'd be a pro busboy at the Denny's down the street in no time,"

"You know what I mean," Hanzo scoffs as he rolling his eyes at the man's joke. "I'm just saying if you do not want something to be burnt to a crisp. Do no leave it up to me,"

"See now, you're acting like me when you're brother tried to teach me how to do yoga. Confused and annoyed," McCree laughs at the memory of him waking up the next day all soar in a place he didn't even know that could be soar. Yoga was not his cup of joe that is for sure. "Maybe that's why you shimadas are all assassins and why I'm a gunman rather than the latter. Just seeing how you guys can bend and bow and flip all stealth like is crazy," McCree says snatching his hat off Hanzo and putting it back on his head. "I bet it comes naturally to you because you're short and tiny," Mccree snickers at the glare Hanzo gives him.

"Whatever, get inside already. Your lack of athleticism is your problem, not mine," Hanzo sneers at the man and then he goes quiet. He remembers something as the cowboy's words jar his memory. "Us shimadas… " He then thought for a moment more. "Genji… Genji is here... kuso,"

"Problem, crabapple? Not like you curse randomly," McCree asks as Hanzo stands before the door that he still hadn't open it yet. "You know I was joking right. You're not that short,"

"No that's not… it,"

"Oh, then what?"

"I hate to tell you this, for the sake of our truce is at risk," Hanzo says in a mild grumble. "However there is a problem yet to be address. A problem you are not going to like,"

"Aw, don't tell me," McCree grumbles right back at Hanzo. "He's home ain't he, your brother,"

"He is," Hanzo's mind races back to when they were fighting. A surge of anger then sadness flows throw him.

"Fuck, I thought he be with Angela," McCree grunts himself. He then asks. "So, Hanzo, what are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, maybe tell him or something?" McCree says dryly.

"I… I cannot. I'm sorry I just… he's my brother and… I do not want him to know," Hanzo stumbles over his words because of how much he did not want to do the thing McCree had to ask him to do. The thing they were fighting about. The thing that seems impossible for Hanzo to do for he doesn't want Genji to know about them. Hanzo with a hush and hurt voice says to McCree "I cannot do it. I can't tell him,"

"You know, it's fine. I'm pretty sure we can find a table somewhere someplace," McCree says trying to understand Hanzo's reasoning for why this was a big no-no for him. Though he fails to as Hanzo never really gives out a straight out reason of why. It really made him upset, but he did not want that to effect the night. And that pain in his sweetheart's eyes would be the death of him. However, McCree sticks to his guns as he says. "It's just dinner n' all, but honestly I'm not too thrilled about leaven. Being chased away from yer own home because you can't tell him and all. It's kind of messed up,"

"I… I know,"

"But like I said earlier. I'm fine wherever we go because I would be with you. Even if you aren't as real proud of us being together, that you can't tell him,"

"Your words hurt me, Jesse,"

"I don't mean too," McCree nervously states. "Though I rather tell you how I feel then lying about it. That ain't right either,"

"... It pains me that you feel like that,"

"Stop it right there, partner"

"But Jesse I-"

"Let's just go," McCree cuts him off due to his own anxiousness about the topic. "We'll deal with this problem later because I do not want this whole thing to rile up again,"

"No… I will deal with it," Hanzo whispers, he then looks away from McCree. "It is… with a heavy heart that I have to face this,"

"It's fine. We'll talk about later,"

"Do you not hear what I said," Hanzo yells. "Or are you not happy about anything I do in this situation?"

"Hey now don't get all snippy at me like that. You know exactly what I mean. There is a time and a place for an argument and it sure as hell not now,"

"Then tell me, what do you wish for me to do?" Hanzo barks at him. "I am giving you what you want and you insist on making this difficult!"

"Yeah, but I don't really like that tone you're using," McCree gives the man a stern reminder he could yell just as loud before immediately regretting it by saying again. "We'll do this at a different time, but not tonight. Okay? Come on, Hanzo, we can just go,"

"We can't go," Hanzo states before looking down away from the man. In a very pained voice. "I do not care for this rift to divide us any more than it has nor do I want you to be upset,"

"Hanzo, please… !"

"If it makes you as upset as you were the other day then… then I have no quarrel with telling him," Hanzo whispers. "But… but like what you said, not tonight," Hanzo then turns the door knob down as he states. "However, I do not care to go anywhere other than here for Valentine's day. So I will deal with the matter,"

"Wait, what?" McCree asks Hanzo to hold on and elaborate what he said, but he had already opened up the door and completely ignored him. McCree tries to get his attention by touching his shoulder. "Hanzo, what are you going to do? You can't just,"

Hanzo glances his sights back at the cowboy with a muted look. It shuts him up right quick as Hanzo demands while shaking off the hand. "Jesse, I need one moment alone with my brother. So just stay put there. Move an inch and I will drop kick you out of this house." Hanzo points to the dining room, that was segmented off by an arch. McCree stays silent as he knew Hanzo had made up his mind and he did not really care to be dropped kick by a former assassin. Where McCree was standing, he had a full view of the events that will unfold. He watches Hanzo walk up to his brother while Genji gave a silent wave of acknowledgment to the cowboy. Though that wave did not last long when Genji saw his brother's face. He knew right then and now something was off.

Hanzo takes a set beside his brother. Inhaling and then exhaling a deep breath, Hanzo gave Genji a very determined face. It quickly, however, melts into a soft mellow look for the creeping thought of telling him everything was unnerving, to say the least. Hanzo holds his hands while his thumb rubs up and down on his fist as a nervous tick. It took him a second to get his composure as he glances once more a McCree then back at his brother. Though as he let the words of what he was going to say form in his head. Genji took the liberty in saying the first thing.

In a synthetic voice of his, he asks in Japanese to his brother. "Hanzo, what's the matter?" Upon expressing his concern, he states. "It seems that there is something on your mind for the face your making is unbecoming of you,"

"Yes," Hanzo agrees in a somewhat nervous voice. His uneasiness of what he was going to ask could not be hidden away in his voice. "I have something to ask of you, Genji"

"Oh," Genji says surprised by his brother's uncharacteristic approach. Usually, he would not ask very much of him ever since they reunited in Hanamura. The problem with guilt, Hanzo still holds, makes it hard for him to ask Genji to do things for him. By the tone of his brother's voice, Genji new whatever it was that Hanzo was going to ask, was going to be important or he wouldn't be asking at all. He simply nods to him. "Well, brother, let me hear what you have to ask,"

"I… I wish for you to leave for tonight,"

"Eh?"

"That is not really the answer I was looking for, Genji," Hanzo, though nervous, can't help but be annoyed by Genji's lack of words.

"Is that it?"

"Hai, it is,"

"So… you are kicking me out?"

"Crudely put, but nevertheless true. It is just for the night I assure you,"

"I thought we were going to go drinking?" Genji says with a disappointed look. "I finally wanted to where these stuffy suits and you pull this on me?"

"There has been a change in the plan, I'm afraid," Hanzo says looking away from his brother with a frown. "I have other affairs to attend too. More important affairs,"

"Affairs?" Genji questions before he gazes up at the standoffish cowboy. Also, very uncharacteristic of him to be so. Genji concludes that something is up as he connects the dots slowly. He faces Hanzo once more. "Affairs with McCree I assume?"

"Yes…" Hanzo says sheepishly. "My affairs are affiliated with him and no one else and not you,"

"What kind of affairs are conducting that you would need to kick me out of the house?" Genji asks. "It is most… suspicious,"

"It is an affair that I do not care to go into detail right now. I can't even explain them," Hanzo states. "But I assure that your suspicions should not impact your decision to whether or not act on my request,"

"Hanzo… do you really think that you can say such weird things and expect me not to ask you why?"

"It seems that, in the end, it was wishful thinking on my part," Hanzo huffs."Though I wish you would reconsider your decision to ask me why,"

"Yes, very wishful and no I will not reconsider," Genji shrugs before asking. "So tell me, Hanzo, why do I have to leave, but McCree gets to stay? It has to be a good reason for you to do so,"

"Like I said, I do not want to go into detail about it,"

"Is it something to do with talon?" Genji asks. "A secret mission? You know you can trust me. I am your brother and McCree is a little more than an associate,"

"No, it does nothing with Talon or overwatch or anything of the sort." Hanzo looks off. "Also, McCree is more than just an associate… and if you wish for me to elaborate further, I cannot for I do not have the words to explain,"

"What are you even saying?"

"It more of a lack of saying, Genji. I can tell you know or go into detail for would ruin everything tonight," Hanzo then grabs Genji's forearm. It gets the cyborgs attention quickly as Hanzo shifts his tone. "Please, Genji. Just leave for tonight… I will tell you everything tomorrow morning,"

"What is there to tell me, that you can't tell me now?"

"It is something I can't face now nor do I have the time to do so," Hanzo insists. "Today is a very important day to him and this affair is something you have no business being a part of,"

"Wait," Genji says looking straight at his brother for everything came into focus.

"Like you said… valentine's day holds significance for those who have someone significant,"

"Hanzo your not saying that… that you… you and McCree… " Genji stops himself from finishing that thought as Hanzo's grip tightens on his arm.

"Do not say it nor ask it. Okay?"

"Hanzo,"

"All your the questions and concerns. I will answer them. I give you my word," Hanzo bows his head a bit as he pleads. "Please just go for now,"

"Begging does not suit you brother. I will go." Genji agrees but only to warn his brother a second later. "I do not understand completely, but I believe I know what you are fearing to tell me. Though I do not really know how I feel about your choice… in people," Genji takes a quick look at McCree before continuing. "Do not think you can get out of telling me with your own words tomorrow morning what is going on between you and... him,"

"Do not worry about that," Hanzo says. "I plan on having this conversation with you no matter the circumstances. It is not my happiness that is on the line, but another's that I care for deeply,"

"The happiness of another. I would never have thought you would care for something like that," Genji says. "Also I'm not pleased that you do not want to tell me something as important as the thing you are implying,"

"Yes well… If it was up to me." Hanzo admits to his brother. "I would never let you know. You have no business knowing. I stand by this. However things seem to change a lot when it's for someone else,"

At his brother's words, Genji takes a good solid look at Hanzo. He could not even put to words of what he was feeling or face Hanzo made of pure longing to make that person he talks about happy gave Genji a real shock. It was a blissful look that seems so out of place and yet perfect all the same. The feeling of proudness fills Genji at the sight of his brother's peace and he could not help, but make him glad that his brother was on the right path finally.

"You know what, Hanzo?" Genji states at his realization of his brothers own peace.

"What,"

"You have changed a lot from when we were young,"

"It does seem that way," Hanzo somewhat sad, but flattered at the same time by his brother kind words. It opens up a whole new wave of nervousness in him. With a grief-stricken stare that meets his brother's as he says honestly. "It's more of me being honest with myself. If that means anything to you,"

"I understand," Genji says quietly. "I have come to terms with myself to find inner harmony with my new body. I thank the help of my master for showing me how to achieve this," Genji then smiles. He is beyond relieved upon learning of his brother's peace as he simply says. "It seems you found your own person to help you with this,"

"Y-yeah,"

"I am happy for you!" Genji's grin grows. "Truly, it something to marvel at,"

"What is with that face?" Hanzo questions as he tries to keep his brother's comments from making his face flush. It was more heartwarming than embarrassing, but Hanzo could not admit that. He huffs at Genji. "Stop staring at me and saying such unnecessary things,"

"Aw, brother I truly mean it."

"Even more so. Keep it to yourself,"

"But, Hanzo, I am so sad," Genji pouts. "I thought my master and I was going to help you achieve harmony, but instead you found someone completely different,"

"Please, brother," Hanzo kind of scrunches up along with the tension in his voice. Everything Genji was saying makes him uncomfortable. Genji was not a moron and simply put all the hints together and there was no way Hanzo could get out of this. So avoidance was the next best option. Hanzo demands. "You need to be quiet now,"

"And it had to be a cowboy of all things," Genji, upon ignoring Hanzo's request, continues nonchalantly. "What a strange aesthetic. I thought you of all people would like a plain normal person," It was like Genji was acting as his old self. The way he talks is so reminiscent to when they were young as if they went back in time when they were on better terms. Perhaps this is what happens when someone is honest about themselves to those who care for them. It makes others around them relax. Either way, it made Hanzo somewhat regret not taking up McCree's offer to go somewhere else.

"Genji that is enough!" Hanzo crows at his torment of being picked on. It eats little by little at him.

"Why are you getting so worked up," Genji says waving off his brother's words before pointing to McCree then at himself. "I'm just saying robots are way cooler than cowboys. But apparently, that's your thing,"

"Kill me now,"

"Ah ah, It's not my fault that you have bad taste," Genji recites in his best Hanzo impression. "Didn't you say that to me all the time back in the day when made fun of my girlfriends,"

"Genji please!" Hanzo barks at him. "Before I tape your mouth shut!"

"Oh come on. I am just teasing you after all,"

"No. You had enough fun at my suspense," Hanzo grumbles with his hand on his forehead. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to sleep tonight. "I have wasted enough time with you,"

"Have you?" Genji turns his head like a dog.

"Yes, I have wasted it,"

"Oi, not my fault that you are so easy to bother,"

"And you are easily defeated," Hanzo says with a sharp glare. "You leave now before I have a relapse,"

"I have already seen the end of your blade one too many times. So I do not wish for that to happen," Genji states back in line with his cyborg self and respecting his brother space. He stands up and glances down at his brother. "However I would like to have a few words with McCree,"

"Kill me,"

"You said that already," Genji laughs quietly to himself before walking up to the cowboy. In English to the man, Genji says. "You are awfully quiet, McCree. That's not like you at all,"

Grinding his jaw a bit thinking of what the best thing to say was, McCree frowns. He was not sure what exact information Hanzo had share with Genji and by sights of his lover not looking at him, McCree was real stuck. He hadn't a clue.

So he sticks to his guns, as he retorts to the cyborg with his usual sass. "Oh yeah, hadn't heard of the phrase. Talk slow, think fast?"

"No, I have not,"

"Good, because I was never really good at thinking fast," McCree mudders upon putting his metal hand on his hip. "Whatcha' want kid?"

"I should be the one asking what you want, McCree," Genji says skeptical of the semi-aggressive tone the man had. "You being distanced and all means you have something on your mind,"

"Distanced? Yeah, you could say that "McCree replies with a blank stare. Genji laughs at the cowboy's strange look which made McCree unsure what game this ninja was playing.

"I do not mean to pry, but it seems like you have something important to do with my brother, no? Thought I should ask and all,"

"Eh, yup I do,"

"Hmm, you're wondering aren't you? " Genji asks. "About me and my brother's conversation right?"

"I suppose I am," McCree says. "More concerned than anything, but I won't press ya about it,"

"Really?"

"Yeah something like that,"

"If you're really that concerned, maybe next time you will think of telling something this important as you two," Genji says pointing to McCree then to Hanzo implying their relationship. "It seems as your good friend, veteran of war and… What is the last thing? Oh yes, as his brother maybe you should have given me a heads up!"

"Not my place," McCree shrugs it off. "It was his decision not mine for your information,"

"Whatever the case, tomorrow I expect you two to be able to explain yourselves exactly why this was kept from me," Genji states crossing his arms. He then looks up at McCree. "But first I must thank you,"

"Thank me?" McCree asks, a bit off guard.

"Yes, you see, I never thought I would ever be able to talk so honestly with my brother ever again. I didn't even notice how much he had changed from meeting him after so long. You are a very big contribution to his growth," Genji says. He sidesteps in front of McCree to bows to him. "Thank you very much, McCree, for helping my brother were I could not!"

"I thought you were gunning for my hide, kid" McCree signs as he was beyond relieved. "Hehe… I'm not sure what I should say either?"

"Well, do not mistake my appreciation for appropriateness, McCree," Genji warns in a low tone. "I cannot condone your behavior with my brother as a positive thing,"

"May I ask you why?"

"He is my older brother and you are a drunk sleazy cowman. Should I say anymore,"

"I ain't a drunk," McCree barks. "Also, you should see your brother chug down a whole pint of sake under five minutes. Maybe you should be concerned about him,"

"It doesn't matter," Genji argues back. "He's my brother so I can be the judge of whether or not if you are good fit for him,"

"Oh yeah, well you know I ain't really known for asking for permission," McCree states annoyed. "I could care less if you reject me as long as he loves me right?"

"So it is true then," Genji says blankly. "You and my brother are really romantically evolved,"

"Eh, wait,"

"Not to try to trick you McCree, but Hanzo is not very good at explanations," Genji simply puts. "You just confirmed my suspicions that's all. I do not want to get the wrong idea,"

"Genji will you just leave already!" Hanzo shouts from across the house. It made both McCree and Genji jump it was so loud. By the sound of the man, it made them swallow nervously at the sheer rage that was coupled with the yelling. "I swear to god, you will regret if you stay second longer!"

"God help you kid if you don't heed his warning," McCree mutters to Genji. "Cottonmouths and copperheads don't match the bite of that viper,"

"Unfortunately I will agree with you on that," Genji says as he swiftly grabs his coat off the chair behind McCree. "It seems that I'll be leaving now,"

"Smart," McCree laughs weakly before looking over at Hanzo. He had his back to him and McCree knew right away it wasn't just anger affecting his love. It concerns him deeply.

On the other hand, Genji made his way to the front door and with a little wave, he says. "I shall see you tomorrow morning, good bye for now. Oh and McCree,"

"What?"

"Don't you think you're a bit late on a day like this?" Genji mocks him for his lack of planning. "My brother was beyond upset with you I presume,"

"Actually, it wasn't about today that made him upset," McCree huffs low. "But it's a close second. Now get out of here before I get kicked out too,"

"So long,"

Upon closing the door on Hanzo's nosey younger brother, McCree curses to himself quietly. "Lordy lordy, now that wasn't as much of a shit show then I thought it was going to be," He turns his attention back to the living room where Hanzo still remained. Lifelessly kneeling on the couch, Hanzo couldn't even bother to sit on it right as he feels more than a little defeated. Everything about him was a moopy sight, after all, he did something he really did not want to do. It leaves him more than rattled and honestly slightly depressed. No wonder why it gave the cowboy such heartache seeing the state of his lover.

Clicking his cowboy boots across the wood flooring, McCree waste little time closing the gap between them. He knew where he needed to be and what he needed to do. Silently McCree sits behind Hanzo without a second thought. His arms hugs around the glum man. He made sure to hold onto him firmly, but not roughly. Hanzo, who hadn't even taken notice of the man, doesn't relax in his arms. He usually would have. He actually always did this when they were alone, but not this time. Like a marble statue, he elegantly stays still and doesn't try to move. This beyond bothers McCree. He immediately counters this silent resistance by pressing his face up against the man's black hair. Nudging him to move, talk, or do something other than being quiet.

"Come on, sweetheart," McCree coos into the messy hair of the others. "Don't get lost now, up there in that head of yours," He continues after a short pause. "You aren't doing yourself any favors keeping quiet. Remember you have to tell me what's wrong. So I can help you, sweetpea. You know that and I know that " He then argues Hanzo to speak up. "A doctor can't help, if you don't tell him what's ailing you,"

Coming slightly into focus, Hanzo mumbles. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do?" McCree repeated back. "Do about what exactly?"

"About Genji. About tomorrow. About all of this," Hanzo, in a slightly panicked voice, questions. "Where do I even start to begin explaining our relationship to him? I can't. I don't even know how to face him,"

"No need to worry about that now," McCree simply puts.

"But, Jesse,"

"No, 'But Jesse' me," McCree sasses back before firmly saying. "That is a problem for tomorrow us to face. A problem WE are going to face together," McCree then huffs to the man. "But right now, I could care less if the sun rises or not. My only concern is you at the moment and how to cheer you up to the Hanzo I know and love. The Hanzo who broke that drunk guy's arm at the bar last month because he was too loud. The Hanzo who beat the shit out of the talon folks we interrogated then got in trouble for doing so. The Hanzo who indulge me in my dream of doing it in a public restroom during that one mission in upstate New Jersey," McCree, who was poor at choosing examples for his cheer up talk. "I want that Hanzo, rather than the panicked one I'm seeing right now"

"Oh, Jesse. Jesse. Jesse," Hanzo says shaking his head. "You started out so touching and sincere," Hanzo slightly smiles at the one track mind the cowboy always had.

"Yeah, I ain't good at this, am I?" McCree laughs as he feels Hanzo lean into and move his head to the side as McCree rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Unsurprisingly, you're not," Hanzo sighs with a gloomy face still.

"It's the message that counts though and not my poor phrasing, right?"

"Yes, I suppose. However you still need to work on it,"

"Yeah yeah, but got it in the end. So follow my word and quiet that worrying of yours," McCree demands and then confirms with the man with a simple. "Okay?"

"Okay," Hanzo sighs into a whisper while he completely lets go of his tension in his body. "I will try my best for you, Jesse,"

"That's all I'm asking for," McCree smiles and it was not long before he perks up. Lifting his head off of Hanzo's shoulder he comments. "It's 8:30 already?"

Hanzo sights quickly dart to the clock on the wall to confirm the cowboy's outburst. He agrees with the man by saying. "It is indeed 8:30, Jesse,"

"I lost so much time already,"

"I think it would be more appropriate to say that WE lost so much time," Hanzo corrects McCree. "It seems the evening is slipping away from us,"

"Sure is, so I say let us get this night back on track then," McCree huffs giving the man one last squeeze before getting up. "Whatta you say?"

"Very well…" Hanzo hushes dully, more to himself than anything. He wasn't really in the mood for romance or valentine's day festivity of any merit. Though this did not last long for a familiar metal hand interrupts this thinking.

It rests before Hanzo's sights as an offering to the man. Hanzo instinctively puts his hand lightly onto the palm. Letting the metal fingers twist snuggly around his mit, McCree brings up the other's hand to his lips. Kissing the top of it while slightly bows to his love. His hat at his chest, McCree smiles endearingly to Hanzo after the peck on the hand.

"Won't you join me for dinner then?" McCree asks a question he already had knew the answer to.

It seems, that this small gesture, change that tired worrying look on Hanzo's face. To a softer one. A look that McCree could only get Hanzo to make. Hanzo allows McCree to help him to his feet with little effort, upon him saying. "I would love to,"

Letting the McCree lead Hanzo to his own kitchen as he went on wobbling his jaw.

"I hope I can make something great that is worthy for someone like yourself," McCree smiles while glancing back at Hanzo. He chuckles slightly before taking a jab at the man. "And to your liking too,"

"Hmmp, Again I am not as picky as you peg me for!" Hanzo muffles, however, the man strikes a chord with him as he, in an almost playful way, says. "It's not my fault that my taste is tailored to royalty quality of food and not the junk others eat. I do not like to settle, Jesse"

"I know you don't. And your probably the most prestigious person I know to boot," McCree agrees before confidently saying. "Also if you only like the best. It just means my cooking is on par with those ambrosia fiddles gods like yourself eat,"

"Your lucky I can not argue with you on that," Hanzo says enjoying the nice change of tone in conversation than the last one with brother. "You just shatter my expectations every time,"

"Well, sweetheart, if you have that much confidence in me. I better not mess this up. I just hope you got some good rations store away in the cupboards of yours" McCree says and then made Hanzo well aware of his ego towards his culinary skills. "I mean my reputation is riding on this. I can't disappoint!" McCree's heavy boots click across the hardwood floors of the living room that soon translates to the tile of the kitchen. Hanzo walking silently behind him just watches the cowboy as he surveys the kitchenette. McCree continues his thought, but not for long. "I think every time I come here, your always out of the basic…" McCree stops short in what he wanted to say for his eyes could not believe what was before him. With the icebox open, a large grin spreads across McCree's face. "Brisket… you got brisket in here,"

Hanzo swiftly walks to McCree side and leans on him slightly looking into the freshly stocked fridge. His eyes roll up to look at McCree and in a quiet voice, Hanzo explains. "I thought I would pick it up for you when I went out to market along with a few other things yesterday," McCree shifts his blank stare to Hanzo, as he went on to say. "It seems, even when I am upset with you, I still think of you in the long run. I am just glad that it is not going to go to waste for I did not think you would be coming over anytime soon," Hanzo with a soften eyes turns his head up to McCree. "It seems I have failed you again, for thinking you wouldn't come,"

"Hanzo…"

"Yes,"

"I love you," McCree simply puts.

"I…" Hanzo lightly exhales while shaking his head to clear it. He then smiles a truly gentle smile as to make it perfectly clear to McCree how he feels. "I love you too, Jesse. I love you so very much, you do not even know,"

"Keep on showing me everything, Little by little… " McCree whispers upon hugging Hanzo. "... of that love, you got for me because it's making me fall in love with you all over again,"

"I shall,"

"Happy Valentine's day, Hanzo,"

"And to you my love," Hanzo purrs into other's chest. "And to you,"

 **Author's note*** _Okay this took me longer then I thought it would. Its a one-shot so its just kind of a one chapter deal, but it was super long so dat was cool. Hope you liked. :3_


End file.
